A system may provide haptic sensations to a user moving a portion of the system. For example, a detent in a device may be used to mechanically resist or arrest the rotation of a wheel, axle, or spindle. A detent may provide a user of the device with feedback regarding the motion of the wheel and the position of the wheel. Detents in a device may be positioned at regular or irregular increments, and the wheel may move relatively freely between those detent positions. For example, a scroll wheel in a mouse may produce “clicks” at detent positions of the scroll wheel, and may rotate freely between those detent positions. Functionality associated with movement may refer to detent positions. For example, a volume knob for a speaker system may discontinuously alter the volume of the speakers only at specified detent positions, or may continuously alter the volume as the knob rotates between and through detent positions. In either case, the detents provide information to a user about the position and rotation of the knob.